iLife After iCarly
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: What happened to the iCarly gang after the show ended. Everybody is married with kids even Carly. Sam Benson is a celebrity chef. Her husband Freddie is a TV producer. They have two kids Colin and Mackenzie. See what ensues with the iCarly gang
1. iPrologue

**iLife After iCarly**

Prolouge

It's 2020 and what's the iCarly gang up to after they ended the show?

Freddie and Sam are both twenty-six. Sam Puckett, who now goes by Samantha Benson is a famous celebrity chef on the Food Channel, hostess, and author. Freddie Benson is the executive producer and technical producer for her show and various independent films as well as big hit TV shows and has his own production company Type B. They also have a three year old son Colin Bradley Benson and a one year old daughter Mackenzie Violet Benson. They moved to New York City.

Gibby is twenty-five. Tasha is twenty-seven. Gibby married Tasha Taylors now Tasha Gibson, who's now a famous bikini model. Gibby works as her agent. They have two year old twin boys CJ and Charlie and also live in New York City.

Gibby's little brother Guppy is off in college at now fifteen years old, Seattle University to be exact, studying weird phenomena in astrological science and is dating his eighteen year old lab partner Vicky.

Spencer is age thirty-nine while Sasha is thirty-six. Spencer Shay married Sasha Segúra Rodríguez a.k.a Sasha Striker now Sasha Shay. Sasha is also a TV host on the Video Game Network. Spencer is a famous artist and photographer, who takes photos of celebrities like close friends Samantha, Freddie, and Tasha and has several galleries in the city for his paintings and sculptures. They also have eight year old fraternal twins Ryder and Saraphina.

Even the minor characters in the iCarly gang are well off.

Pam Puckett-Franklin met and married a sleezy TV host for Chicks Gone Wild John Franklin and live in Hollywood.

Marissa Benson-Brown married Lewbert Horatio Brown a.k.a Lewbert Sline, and they reside in Seattle.

Melanie Puckett-Katsopolis married Vinny Katsopolis after they met in the Peace Corps and have two daughters two year old Nicole and six month old Mary. Melanie and Vinny are also somewhat in the public eye raising awareness to find treatments for various cancers and blood diseases. They live in Chicago.

Wendy Cadens is a sports reporter for local Dallas games on DWC Network. She met her husband pro-football Adam Cadens, who happens to be Carly's ex-crush back in high school. Now Wendy and Adam have four year sons AJ, Pete, and Christopher and live in both Seattle and Dallas. They are often seen hanging out at events with Sam, Freddie, Tasha, and Gibby, even Tony and Candice Romo or Hank and Kendra Baskett.

T-Bo now owns a chain of Groovy Smoothie with his wife Janelle, who just had their daughter Tanya. His business partners are Shane Mitchell and Peter Johnson, Carly's other ex-crushes, who works on the technical end of the Groovy Smoothie, which now has wi-fi, and electric car charger and faster blenders. Shane and his wife Nancy have a son around Colin's age named Brandon. Peter and his wife Erica have a daughter named Jessica.

And what happened to Carly, you ask, well it's something totally unexpected, but Carly Shay now Carly Garces took time to figure herself out. She realized she wasn't really into guys. She met her and had a ceremony to her wife Rosalinda Garces, while acting in a few off-Broadway plays. They live in Los Angeles, California with their adopted kids Grayson and Vivian.

A snowy white winter morning in New York. The alarm clock rings and here we are in Samantha and Freddie's room. Freddie groans, quickly removes his arm from his wife's waist. He first attemps to wake Samantha gently by softly psuhing strands of her curly blonde hair back, caressing her lower back, and lastly sealing it with a kiss on the lips.

"Sammy Baby C'mon Time to get up," he says with a slight nudge

Sam replies irratated, "Not now Benson I'm not in the mood"

"Not that we have to start filming the show soon," Freddie explains

She relents, "Ok Ok I'm up. Here I'll go get the kids and make yourself useful. Make our bed Freddie."

And now we begin the morning in the Benson household.

While in the kitchen, Freddie rummages through the fridge to try and find his lunch. Meanwhile Samantha wakes her children up.

"Samantha Joy Benson!" Freddie yells

Sam announces "C'mon Colin. Time to get up."

"'Kay Momma Ooh _Somebody's _in trouble with Dad," he mentions

Freddie exclaims,"Sam! Get over here now!"

"Oh chiz Colin you go get dressed. I have to see what your father wants. Then I'll get Kenzie up,"

Find out what happens in the next chapter


	2. iHead To Work

**iHead To Work**

When we left Sam and Freddie, Freddie was yelling for Sam as she was was getting their kids Colin and Mackenzie, up for the day.

Freddie inquires, "Sam why did you eat the ribs I was gonna have for lunch?"

"Honey Chill I made the bones into a necklace and you can just have the turkey meatballs I'm making on the show today," Sam answers

He says agitated, "Samantha"

"Freddie don't be mad, just let it go. Now I have to Kenzie up," she says in a cutesy voice sealed with a kiss

Kenzie coos, "Mama Mama."

Colin walks in the kitchen and to his surprise breakfast isn't ready.

"Dad where's my pancakes and bacon," Colin wonders

Freddie replies, "Sorry bud we gotta take breakfast on the go. Mama and I are running late for work. Go get ready."

Meanwhile Sam is getting their daughter Kenzie ready who keeps cooing and drooling.

"You're so cute Kenzie. You're like my little meatball. Momma could just eat you up," Sam baby talks

Sam dresses Mackenzie in a little purple t-shirt with a black sleeveless sweater and black puffy rain jacket. Then she stands Mackenzie up and fixes her diaper and puts on some baby dark blue jeans. She sits her daughter and adds some some black socks and black suade boots.

Kyle changes into a red Galaxy Wars t-shirt, red and gray striped sweatshirt with a gray thermal jacket, dark blue jeans, white socks, and black tenis shoes. Then he walks out to the kitchen.

Freddie asks as he packs it in a container, "Grape nuts and milk Good for breakfast Colin?"

"Yep thanks Dad," Kyle says as he gets his backpack ready

After Sam, Freddie, Kenzie and Colin head to the living room

Sam kneels and says to her son, "Hey buddy boy Will you let your baby sister watch Girly Cow while Daddy and I go get ready."

"Alright Mama," he states

Kenzie giggles, "Buh Bye Mama Buh Bye Dada" as she waves from her play-pen

"Bye Mackenzie We'll be back," They say in unison

Freddie puts on a white button down shirt, red tie, dark blue jeans, and black belt with black shoes. Sam throws on a quick t-shirt, jeans, and shoes knowing she'll have to change when she gets on-set.

"Ready to go babe," Freddie ponders while looking at his watch

"Yep Let's rock 'n' roll Freddie," she responds

They get the kids in the booster and carseat and gives them cereal and Freddie gets into the driver's seat as Sam awaits in the passenger seat. The four karat diamond on her platinum wedding ring gleams in the sunlight. They drive to the studio lot, almost getting into a wreck because shameless and annoying photographers.

He begins, "Oh my.."

"Gosh Look they almost ran over that lady with the stroller," Sam finishes her husband's sentence

Colin shouts"Look Momma Dad Paparazzi on our tails!"

"Uh oh Bad!" Kenzie says

Freddie comes to a fast stop at a red light. He abruptly put his arm in front of Sam's waist to prevent her from jerking too far forward and getting hurt.

Freddie whispers to his wife, "Sorry Sammy. Ya ok? You know I hate that Colin knows the word paparazzi"

"No chiz, You have to be careful driving like that! Kids you alright!" Sam retorts

Colin says with a laugh "Woah Can we do that again Dad please?"

"Ya!" Kenzie cheers

Sam and Freddie say together with a laugh,"No more it's time for Mommy and Daddy to work."

They arrive at the studio with a sea of flashbulbs pointing at them. Marty, the papazzi guy that works for Nevel always seems to show up, wherever they are.

Freddie takes Sam by the hand and leads her safely through the throng of photographers. Sam and Freddie always let the kids know that these are just people, who can sometimes be annoying trying to their picture or a video. But Colin knows if he and his sister Kenzie stay by their Mommy or Daddy Uncle Antoin their bodyguard or Uncle Matt and Aunt Corrinne Sam and Freddie's personal assistants, who are married to each other they'll be okay.

"Sam is it true you're pregnant again?" asks Marty

Sam denies,"No now back off ya nubs!"

"Freddie is it true you cheated on Samantha with your cameragirl on your last show," Mindy asks

Freddie retorts, "No the story is completely fabricated and untrue. The truth is I love my wife, unlike you idiots. Let us through."

"That's it Plan B. If you ain't workin' on this set. Y'all gotta go C'mon move it or lose it." Antoin announces

Antoin helps Sam, Freddie and the kids break free of the mob and sneaks them through the private and covertly hidden entrance to the studio,

Colin says with a fist pound, "Thanks Uncle Ant."

"No prob little man just doin' my job," responds Antoin

Corrinne says with a smile,"Oh _someone _wants to give you a kiss."

*Mwah* as she kisses his cheek "Tank Oo," Kenzie says

Matt adds, "Very Good Kenzie How Sweet."

"Kenzie meant thank you," Colin explains

Antoin says, "You're welcome sweetheart. She's such a cutie pie,"

"Yes she is and thanks man," Freddie says

Sam gets into wardrobe, hair, and makeup

"'Kay Elisa, Jen time for momma to get all gussied up before showtime," Sam mentions

Freddie reminds "We've got an hour 'til the start of the show babe,"

"First thing's first Benson we've got to tame this curly blonde mane of yours," Her hair stylist and makeup artist Elisa says

Colin guesses,"Mane huh like a lion Momma?"

"Not quite, but you're right lions do have manes," Freddie clarifies

Sam laughs "Momma can sometimes be like a lion though Grr"

"Gurr" Kenzie mimicks her Momma

Colin jokes,"Ah! Oh no Dad Save me"

"Here's how we stop 'em son" he says after he gives Sam a big kiss on the lips

She lighly punches him in the arm and returns the kiss "Ooh Smooth move Benson."

Elisa starts off by putting some product in her hair to control those big blonde curls and just simply letting it fall down to her shoulders. She puts some simple light makeup on Sam like some foundation, some black mascara, purple plum eyeshadow, apricot blush, and light pink lipgloss.

Jen, her wardrobe stylist, puts her in a red white striped t-shirt, long red cardigan that cinches at the waist, black flat leather boots, dark blue jeans, and long silver chunky necklace to compliment her wedding ring.

"Wow guys Mama looks...wow," Freddie says in awe of how beautiful his wife is

Sam giggles, "Time to get on-set. Maybe then you can form actual adjectives and you're not looking too bad yourself Freddie Be good both of you"

"O-tay Mama," Kenzie answers

Colin agrees "We will. Have a good show that includes you too Dad."

They arrive to a live audience on the kitchen set stage. Sam and Freddie love the live auidience. Freddie loves the he doesn't have to add sound effects from people anymore. Sam loves that she's not to talking to just Freddie, the crew or a pile of raw food she has to cook.

"In 5..4..3..2," Freddie gives his classic countdown and points to Sam and cues the lighting and teleprompter people.

Sam begins, "Hey guys today on the Samantha Benson show we'll be making some of my favorite foods during the winter turkey meatballs in a nice light stew and to finish it off with some delicous sugar cookies and later in the show.

Clips of Sam cooking in the kitchen, Sam at home in the kitchen feeding and wiping Colin, Sam holding baby Mackenzie, and them blowing a kiss together, the last shot is Sam, Freddie holding hands and walking with the kids through Central Park to some very catchy music

"Dan, you got my wife's recipe and ingriedients listed," Freddie questions

Dan nods

"For your ingriedients to make these awesome turkey meatballs. You'll need

1 small onion, grated 3 garlic cloves, minced 1 large egg 1/4 cup dof ried bread crumbs 3 of tablespoons ketchup 1/4 cup of chopped fresh Italian parsley leaves, 1/4 cup of grated Parmesan, 1/4 cup of grated Pecorino Romano, 1 of teaspoon salt, 1/4 of teaspoon ground black pepper, 1 pound gof round dark turkey meat and 3 tablespoons of olive oil."

Freddie smiles and Sam gives him the secret smirk to let each other know they are off to the start off a good show and they're doing a great job

Sam adds "Add the onion, garlic, egg, bread crumbs, ketchup, parsley, Parmesan, Pecorino, salt and pepper to a large bowl and blend. Mix in the turkey. Shape the turkey mixture into 1 1/4-inch-diameter meatballs. Place on a large plate or baking sheet.

Heat the oil in a heavy large frying pan over medium-high heat. Add the meatballs and saute until browned on all sides, about 5 minutes. Turn off heat. Transfer the meatballs to a plate. Pour off any excess oil. Add the marinara sauce, about 3 cups. Return all the meatballs to the pan. Turn the heat to medium-low and simmer until the sauce thickens slightly and the flavors blend, 15 to 20 minutes. Season the sauce, to taste, with salt and pepper. Cook for about an hour and 20 mintues til they're nice and brown

Then Sam tells stories of meals in the Benson household, gives 'em the recipe for sugar cookies and closes the show ending with Freddie eating with Sam at the table.

"Great show Babe The food was so good and you look really hot," Freddie compliments as he kisses her on the lips. He fixes his wedding ring and gently pats her on the butt.

"Thanks Hon and you know I hate to admit, but I couldn't do the show without you. C'mon Daddy let's go tell the kids we have the day off tomorrow," Sam admits with she rests her head on his chest, grips his hand slightly, and wraps her arm around his waist.


	3. iSpend Time

**iSpend Time**

It's Friday morning in the Benson household, Sam and Freddie have both decided to take the day off from work. They want to take the time to relax and spend some time with their two kids, but then again having a one year old and a three year old who can find the time to rest.

The clock reads 8:02 AM and rather than being woken up by an alarm. Mr. and Mrs. Benson are awakened to the sound of their cat screeching, their son apologizing to their cat, Smokey for stepping on his tail, their bunny rabbit loudly sipping the water in his cage, and lastly their daughter crying for her Momma and Daddy.

Freddie groans, "Samantha"

"What Freddie," Sam retorts

He adds, "Baby"

"I said what Freddie?" she says

Her husband clarifies, "No not_ you Baby_ I mean _our baby_, Kenzie she's crying"

"Freddie, your turn," his wife says groggily

Freddie snaps, "Why is it always my turn in the morning? You get Kenzie I'll handle Colin."

"Alright Alright Fredward, no need to be so assertive toward your wife," Sam relents

He says with a chuckle, "I thought you said you like it when I get assertive especially in the bedroom"

"Yeah I do like when we're alone and after the kids are asleep, but they're not now, so Shh they might hear you Freddie little Benson ears remember?" She reminds with a rosy blush coming on her cheeks.

Sam gets up out of bed and changes the baby while Freddie makes the bed. He wakes up their son Colin and begins to cook breakfast.

Colin asks,"Whatcha cooking Doctor?"

"Some pancakes, eggs, and bacon," his dad answers

Sam mentions, "Yum say 'Good morning Daddy' Kenzie"

"Hi Dadda," Kenzie says

Freddie responds,"Hey sweetie"

"Ok Miss Mackenzie let's get you in your highchair. Coffee Freddie?" Sam says with a grunt while lifting Kenzie into to her highchair

Freddie responds with suspicions as to why his wife was being so nice, "Umm..Sure Thanks Sammy. You feelin' ok?"

"Never better, why do you ask Honey?" Sam replies

Colin ponders, "Mama Maybe it's 'cause you never make Dad coffee."

"That's true Baby you sure you're feelin' aliright. You don't feel warm," Freddie states as he feels Sam's forehead

Sam giggles,"Will you stop it with all this chiz I feel _fine _now can we please have some breakfast. Mama's hungry"

"When isn't she?" Colin and Freddie playfully tease

Kenzie agrees, "Ya Mama mmm"

"Ha-ha Very funny you three Woah!" Sam exclaims as Kenzie through her bowl of strained squash on the floor

Freddie reprimands, "Mackenzie Violet Benson that wasn't very nice Missy"

"Ooh Dad used the full name," Colin notes

His mom turns around and looks towards her son, "Colin Bradley Benson Don't you start"

Colin apologizes while Freddie brings out some different baby food. "Here how about this Babe?" Freddie says

Sam says in a baby talk voice and trying to feed her daughter, "Ooh Look Kenzie yummy peaches. Mommy loves 'em mmm oh!" after she puts a spoonful in her mouth

"Good idea Kenzie always have Mama try it first," Colin says with a laugh and Kenzie smiles

Freddie antagonizes and says with a kiss on the cheek, "Oh Mommy she's waiting for you to swallow those _yummy_ peaches. Here maybe _this _will make it better"

"Thanks Daddy, but you better give Mama a _real _kiss and a _better _one than that," Sam mentions as she wraps her arms around him and pulls him for a passionate kiss on the lips.

Colin disgusted by his parents' public display of affection says, "Eww Gross Old people kissing I'm gonna go get ready for the playground.

Kenzie playfully covers her eyes.

Freddie and Sam decide to take the kids to this indoor playground for kids called Skip 'n' Dally. First they all get dressed.

Freddie wears a long white sleeve t-shirt, red plaid button down shirt with blue stripes, blue jeans, brown jacket and brown shoes. Sam grabs this purple coat, teal button up blouse revealing a white camisol, blue jeans, and brown boots

Colins throws a a long blue sleeve t-shirt underneath, his green plaid button down shirt with blue stripes with some blue jeans, brown shoes, belt, and jacket

They dress Kenzie a white blouse with a red bow, purple jacket, blue jeans, white socks, and little baby brown Uggs

Freddie grabs his little blue camcorder. They hop into Sam's little red Flanken BMW and drive to Skip 'n' Dally

"Yay." Kenzie cheers

Colin says with excitement, "Alright I wanna go the bounce house first"

"Wait a minute bud," Sam says stopping him

Sam, Colin, and Kenzie get their shoes off and leave them by the stroller with Freddie.

Freddie says with a smile, "Have fun guys"

Sam, Colin, and Kenzie all get stamped with the same color purple stamp before they get admitted inside the Skip 'n' Dally zone. Freddie tries to get his kids on camera with his little camcorder as he awaits by the gate.

"Say Hi Dadda Where's Dadda Kenzie?" Sam says with a serene smile on her face helping Kenzie wave as Freddie records with a big grin on his face meanwhile they try to keep track of both their kids.

They get the kids good and tired, grab their belongings and head home. Colin and Kenzie fall asleep on the car ride home.

Freddie questions, "Kids still out?"

"Yep out like a light," Sam answers

He mentions, "Good"

As they arrive home and tuck the kids in

"Good?" she wonders

Freddie explains, "Yeah they can take a nap and chill. Then maybe _we_ can have time to do what we want."

"You mean what _you want_," Sam says with a sigh and a smirk

He inquires, "And what is it you _think I want_."

"Hmm well what I_ know _you want is sex." Sam responds

Freddie gestures over to his recliner chair and pats his lap for Sam to sit, "Lucky guess for now why don't you come on over and sit with me."

"Alright I'm kinda sore," Sam groans

She straddles him and he gently rubs her lower back

Freddie notices, "No kidding you're so tense babe. just relax"

Freddie slips his hands underneath her shirt rubbing her bare back with his hands

"Hmm hon that feels _so nice _Does _this_" She says as she kisses the pulse point on his neck and undoes his belt and pants.

He moans, "Sammy I thought you didn't wanna have..."

"Freddie shut up and kiss me," She answers in a breathy voice

He lowers the recliner chair to a laying position and takes off Sam's shirts exposing her lacy white bra. She grinds her hips against his body as he they kiss each other with intense passionate. He carries over to their bed and lays her down gently. They take off each others' clothes, get under the covers and spend some time for just mommy and daddy. A little while later a baby's cry is heard.

Kenzie cries "Uh Mama Mama,"

Sam gently kisses her husband as he tosses her his red plaid shirt. She buttons it as goes down to just above her knees. Freddie softly smacks her on the butt as he returns the kiss and puts his jeans back on

"Daddy I need you," Colin says scared of something he hears out of his window

Sam gets Kenzie says "Hi my little meatball did you have a good nap?"

Kenzie replies with a smile and holding out her arms"Ya! Mama Mama Ma"

Sam picks up Kenzie and changes her diaper. Then they walk in Colin's room

"What the problem buddy," Freddie asks Colin

Colin mentions, "I heard scary noises,"

Sam and Freddie look at each other quickly and wonder just exactly _what _he heard

"Ooh Uh oh" Kenzie babbles

Sam inquires, "What did you hear son?'

"Like a thumping noise," he replies

His dad explains, "Oh Ok Colin's that just a tree branch tapping against the window because of the wind."

"Boom Boom," Kenzie imitates

Sam adds and says with a laugh, "Whenever you hear noise like that buddy there's always a resonable explanation for it."

"Ok, but what was with all that moaning and dad going Sammy and especially mom giggling and saying Freddie..Freddie and why are two dressed like that"

Sam blushes and Freddie has this huge grin

Freddie starts "Well son..'

"Daddy and I had..." Sam pauses

They say together "A pillow fight"

"Oh who won?" Colin asks

They say together and laugh "We both did"

They get fully dressed, have lunch, and go about their day


End file.
